Imagine it's chicken
by Cengiz
Summary: Almost three months had passed since they've been stranded in the Cretaceous. They were pretty good at surviving so far: fighting off the little dinosaurs and collecting food. Unfortunately all they found were some roots and bulbs. That is, until they find something very interesting to try out :D Little fic, inspired by picture.


**A/N:** Hello my dears. It's my birthday today, so here is another little fic to celebrate this :D It's inspired by a picture as well, but I chose to use a selfmade, because otherwise you wouldn't be able to either read the text in that picture or see it completely. It's about the statement "the closest thing that is related to a T-Rex is a chicken" and you can read here a little story of the beginning of Abby and Connor while stuck in the Cretaceous. :D

Beta-read was done, of course, by my friend Dr. Teddy.

Have fun!

* * *

Connor was bustling over the self made fire, eagerly turning the flesh from side to side, making sure it won't get burned. The big grin on his face didn't vanish since they had spotted the dead T-Rex.

Abby stood a little bit aside, partly watching him in his doing with a wrinkled nose and partly scanning the area around, making sure that they hadn't attracted any creatures with the smell and smoke.

Almost three months had passed since they've been stranded in the Cretaceous. They had made a pretty good shack near the site where the anomaly had closed back then; it was almost rain proof. And they were pretty good at surviving so far: fighting off the little dinosaurs and collecting food. Unfortunately all they found were some roots and bulbs. Connor wanted to go hunting for fish, but Abby denied his request, the risk of changing the future by accidentally killing the wrong animal was just too high and she didn't want to take it. They would be rescued. One day they would, she was certain.

"It's almost done, " Connor cheered, sharpening his pocket knife.

Abby's head wheeled around, her arms folded into another, she watched her friend sceptically. "We shouldn't have taken it."

"Abs!" Connor rolled his eyes at that, knowing what was coming now. He had this discussion already half an hour ago. "The stegosaurus had wounded it deadly. It would have died and rotten anyway. We're just taking advantage of it. We didn't kill it, so we won't change the future. No harm done here. Now relax, you'll get your first piece of T-Rex meat in a couple of minutes," he told her and started to slice off little bits.

"Alright, I agree with you that taking its flesh won't alter the future, BUT," Abby paused to put more impact on her words, "you don't even know if we will be able to digest this kind of stuff? What if we're getting ill? There is no doctor around. Do you wanna take the risk to die here?"

Connor looked up. She did have a point in that. But it was the first opportunity of eating meat for 11 weeks now, and he would allow no one to spoil him his well deserved piece of flesh he decided and turned around, putting the slices onto their plates or to be more exact really thick leaves. He would stand his ground no matter what, not even if the opponent was so cute and had those two perfect blue eyes, currently piercing into his back.

He stood up, walking up to her and handing her one leaf. "Well, according to their figure, and anchestry, I would say, it will taste like chicken."

"Chicken?!" Abby repeated, fearing that the malnutrition they had to undergo here, now showed their first signs on her friend.

"Well, yes. Remember, chicken only walks on their feet and they have claws, T-Rexes, too. OK, T-Rexes have little arms, but they are useless, just like the wings on chicken. And, well, the feathers, but this might be due to some mutational changes in their genome. And scientists said, that birds descended from dinosaurs, so, yes."

"Connor." Abby pronounced his name in a sing-song tone, giving away that what he was talking was bullshit.

But the scientist only nodded his head, and started to eat.

Abby gave in. The first bite was weird, tough to chew, and the blonde didn't know whether to keep on eating or spitting it out in disgust. She looked up to her companion who ate his pieces fully convinced.

"Just imagine it's chicken," he suggested as he saw her making a face.

"Not even with all the imaginational power I have, I could do that," she replied.

"It's meat, it's healthy. And we will eat it," Connor ordered.

Abby shook her head, spitting it out. "No! Meat, yes; healthy, no way."

The dark haired man, kept on chewing and swallowing until he had finished. Demonstratively, he walked up to the fireplace, to get another one.

Abby couldn't bear to watch any longer. "Alright, when I allow you to go hunting for fish, will you then promise me to stop eating that and never eat dinos again?" She questioned, her finger pointing to that light-pink stuff on his plate.

Connor instantly dropped his arm and threw the leave and meat back into the fire. "Big promise, Abs. No dino meat ever again." He smiled brightly and was graceful to not have to pretend to like the stuff anymore.

He darted inside their shack to get the spear he had worked on for the last weeks and went off to the lake, trying his luck.

* * *

 **A/N:** The end!

I hope you liked it, please let me know.

Have a great day!

:o)


End file.
